


Harvey Interrupts Sim Time

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Harvey Leclerc-Verstappen [11]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Charles trying to stream, Established Relationship, Harvey causing trouble, Harvey interrupts, Lockdown 2020, M/M, Virtual Grand Prix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Harvey interrupts sim time as Charles tries to stream during lockdown.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Series: Harvey Leclerc-Verstappen [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813042
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Harvey Interrupts Sim Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here is another installment for this series! This is a story of a series of moments where Harvey interrupts sim time as he crawls into the room as Charles in streaming and distracts his papa. I didn't want to focus on every single moment that Charles streamed last year so I just focused on some moments. The next story will probably be a series of moments where Harvey plays the piano with Charles or watches his papa play. Hope you all enjoy and please stay safe!

Charles was nearly finished streaming when the door to the room opened. He wasn’t aware of Max standing at the door but he became aware of another occupant in the room when there was a gurgle from behind. Charles smiled and looked down to see Harvey crawling towards him.

“Hey there!”

Harvey gurgled again and Charles gently lifted him onto his lap when he was within reach.

“Look who’s joined us. Do you want to play, H?” Asked Charles.

His son just looked at the screen before he looked at the steering wheel in front of him. 

“No, Harvey is about to go to bed.” A voice answered.

Charles turned around and smiled as he noticed Max still standing in the doorway. He grinned cheekily at the Dutchman who walked into the room. Harvey was busy pushing the buttons on Charles’ steering wheel and his papa gently moved his hands away.

“No, baby. You are going to bed.” Murmured Charles.

He laughed as Harvey whined.

“I’m sorry.” 

He kissed his son’s temple before Max picked him up. The Dutchman leaned down to look into the camera. 

“We’re off guys, hopefully Charles doesn't disturb Harvey’s sleep otherwise we’ll be having words.” He teased.

Charles playfully batted Max’s arm before his boyfriend moved away and walked towards the door. 

“Wave goodnight to papa, H.” Said Max.

Harvey waved and Charles laughed as he waved back at his son. Max and Harvey left the room as Charles turned back to the screen. He laughed as he noticed all the comments were about Harvey and Max.

“Harvey probably wouldn’t want to sit and watch me streaming, guys. He can’t sit for long enough.” Said Charles as he started answering questions out loud.

“No, Harvey would just crawl around the room.”

“Will me and Max stream together? Maybe, I don’t know. We’re both competitive so we might fall out with each other if we raced together.”

“I’ll probably end the stream soon, guys. Like Max said, I don’t want to disturb Harvey’s sleep.”

The next time Harvey featured in a stream was when Max came into the room to give Charles some fruit.

“Hello, Harvey.” Charles greeted him.

Max passed Harvey over to Charles and put the bowl of fruit down within his boyfriend’s reach.

“Are you going to start the race soon?” Asked Max.

“Yeah, are you going to stay and watch?” Questioned Charles.

Max chuckled.

“I don’t think Harvey would sit still for it.” He teased.

Charles laughed.

“I did tell people on the stream last time when you both came into the room. People were asking if Harvey would sit and watch.” 

Charles fiddled around with the buttons and smiled cheekily as he decided to use the chipmunk voice.

“Guys, I’m joined by Max and Harvey. Harvey, say hello.”

Max and Charles laughed as their son frowned at the voice. 

“He has no idea what’s going on.” Said Max.

“Do you not like papa’s voice?” Asked Charles.

Harvey whimpered in his papa’s lap and Max shook his head fondly.

“Okay, no.” Said Charles.

He passed the baby back to Max who held him in his arms.

“Enjoy your race.” Said Max.

He ran a hand through Charles’ hair to mess it up and laughed when his boyfriend batted him away. Charles rolled his eyes and went back to his stream.

The next time Harvey interrupted the stream was when Charles was racing against George, Arthur, Alex and Luca. The baby crept into the room as Charles had not properly shut the door. Charles wasn’t aware of Harvey crawling into the room until his son appeared in the corner of his eye as he crawled towards his papa’s feet. 

“Harvey, what are you doing here?” Asked Charles.

His son didn’t answer and just babbled. 

“Is Harvey playing too?” Asked Alex, excitedly.

Charles snorted.

“No, he can’t reach the pedals.”

He glanced down and saw Harvey staring at his feet for a moment. He looked back up at the screen then glanced down at the baby when he felt movement near his foot. His son was crawling over his foot and Charles grunted as he couldn’t press down on the pedal.

“Harvey, why are you sitting on my foot?” He sighed.

The baby laughed and Charles shook his head.

“Guys, I need to pause for a moment to move Harvey.”

He stopped playing to move Harvey and the baby wriggled when Charles moved him to sit in his lap.

“Is Harvey not behaving?” Questioned George.

“I think he’s just interested in the pedals.” Replied Charles.

Harvey stood up in Charles’ lap and his papa sighed.

“Max!”

The Dutchman came into the room and shook his head fondly when he found Harvey standing on Charles’ knees, clearly in his way.

“Yes?” 

Charles turned to look at him.

“Can you take Harvey please? He’s distracting me.” 

Max snorted.

“You aren’t even doing any serious racing.” He pointed out.

Charles frowned.

“We’re still racing.”

Max sighed and moved forward to lift their son into his arms.

“He obviously crawled out of the room and I didn’t see him.” He said.

“Because he’s a smart baby.” Arthur piped up.

“No one asked, Arthur.” Teased Max.

The young Monegasque laughed and Max rolled his eyes.

“It’s nearly time for his nap so I’ll get going.” Said Max.

“Night, Max!” Shouted Arthur.

“Bye, Arthur!”

Laughter erupted and Charles chuckled before they went back to their racing as they drove around tracks in reverse.

The final time that Harvey interrupted a stream was after a race when Charles was being interviewed. Max had decided to check in on Charles as Harvey was getting moody. He opened the door to the room that Charles was in and let Harvey crawl into the room. He laughed as Charles was playing with the chipmunk voice again. Harvey stopped and sat on the floor when he heard it and whined. Charles smiled and leaned over to pick up his son before he turned the voice off. 

“I think I scared Harvey.” He said, softly.

He ignored the commentators as he focused on cuddling his son in his arms. He tickled Harvey who wriggled in his arms as he giggled. Max laughed as he observed the scene. Charles turned around and smiled at his boyfriend who made his way towards them. Max ran a hand through Harvey’s soft brown hair, ignoring everyone else on the stream in favour of gazing into Charles’ eyes. 

“Oi! Lovebirds!” 

Max and Charles blushed as they turned to look at the camera.

“Will you let Harvey join in on the streaming when he’s older?” 

Charles and Max smiled at each other before they gazed down at Harvey who was playing with the buttons on the steering wheel.

“We’ll see.” Teased Charles.


End file.
